Achele MET gala
by LoveFaberry
Summary: Lo que me gustaría que hubiese ocurrido en la gala del MET :) historia tierna de rencuentro! Denle una oportunidad :)


_Es el primer fic Achele que escribo... hasta ahora todo había sido Faberry porque me resulta más fácil escribir sobre personajes 'irreales' que sobre personas de carne y hueso pero después de la gala del MET no me pude resistir, todo me pareció tierno y aquí tienen una historia de lo que me gustaría que hubiese ocurrido! Espero que les guste =)_

* * *

Lea estaba realmente emocionada por el evento de aquella noche, llevaba varios años sin ir a la gala del MET y lo echaba de menos, al fin y al cabo era una de la a fiestas más prestigiosas de su ciudad natal. Los días de eventos o galas siempre eran divertidos, se levantaba relajadamente y esperaba que su equipo de maquillaje y peluquería llegara mientras ella se encargaba de tener una botella de champán bien fría en la nevera esperando. Esta vez la arreglarían en su hotel, hacia tiempo que había vendido su apartamento y por alguna razón quedarse en casa de sus padres ya no parecía adecuado aunque de encargaba de verlos todos los días que pasaba en la ciudad.

Estaba en el sofá leyendo varios artículos sobre quien acudiría a la gala y las marcas que vestirían cuando los chicos llegaron, lamentable te esta vez no había podido llevar a su equipo con ella, iba a echar de menos a Estée y Melanie pero confiaba en estos dos nuevos hombres.

Aprovecho para ducharse mientras los chicos colocaban todas las cosas que necesitarían más tarde y con tan sólo una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo se sentó en la silla que habían preparado frente a la ventana para tener una mejor luz para el maquillaje.

Así paso el resto de la tarde, siendo mimada mientras le hacían las uñas, la peinaban y maquillaban acompañado siempre de un copa de champán para cada uno.

A Lea no le gustaba llegar tarde a los eventos aunque desgraciadamente no sabía como se las había apañado en los últimos que llegaba casi la última a la alfombra roja. A ella al contrario que a otros famosos le gustaba la alfombra roja, le gustaba posar para los fotógrafos y hacer sus famosas ya poses del hombro o la pierna por lo que se alegró enorme te cuando vio a la hora a la que estaba ya maquillada y vestida, esta alfombra roja no se la iba a perder, había mucha gente con la que quería estar y disfrutar.

Era una pena que Jon no la hubiese podido acompañar, adoraba ir a esos eventos con su mejor amigo porque así siempre tenía alguien con quien comentar el resto de vestidos o cosas que ocurrían en las cenas. En su lugar para no perder la entrada ya pagada, le acompaño el diseñador de su vestido, lea de sentía un poco rara llendo con el pero al fin y al cabo serían sólo un par de fotos y luego podría hacer lo que quisiera.

La morena aprovechando el camino en coche de había dedicado a subir varias fotos a su cuenta de Twitter para sus fans, y no había tardado en leer su timeline, comprobando así que lo que Dianna le había dicho días atrás era verdad, la rubia tambien estaría en la gala. No le hizo falta nada más que entrar en el perfil de su amiga para averiguar que acababa de llegar a la alfombra roja y ella lo haría en breve lo que apuntaba a que se encontrarían posando.

Lea no pudo contener su sonrisa ante este hecho, era cierto que por circunstancias de trabajo y asuntos personales los últimos dos años no habían sido las chicas que empezaron en glee y vivían juntas pero desde que lo d Cory ocurrió la rubia había olvidado todo y vuelto a ella como un gran apoyo, estaba convencida que no hubiese conseguido soportar el capítulo 100 de glee si la rubia no hubiese estado todos los días en el set con ella. Este sería el primer evento de gala en el que coincidirían de nuevo desde su reciente recuperada amistad.

La morena bajo nerviosa del coche y cogió la mano el brazo de su acompañante para que la guiara hasta la carpa donde estaba la cola para salir a la alfombra roja, por suerte para ella no tenía a muchos delantes y aprovechó para hablar mientras con Allison Williams que se encontraba justo antes que ella. Cuando llegó su turno salió decidida hacia los fotógrafos, si por algo se caracterizaba la alfombra roja del MET, aparte de sus enormes escaleras que había que tener cuidado para no caerse y protagonizar la anécdota de la noche, era que los fotógrafos se encontraban a ambos lados de la alfombra. Posó largo rato hacia donde oía los diversos gritos que la llamaban hasta que su asistente le dijo que debía seguir y posar hacia el otro lado, fue en ese momento cuando la vio, Dianna estaba allí parada mirándola y sonriendo como era habitual en ella. No dudó ni un momento, ignoró a su asistente y se dirigió hacia la rubia para saludarla, no iba a esperar más para tener aquel momento.

**-Hola D- **dijo en cuanto se acercó a ella.

**-Hola Lea-** la rubia sonrió más aún y aceptó el abrazo que la morena quería darle-** estás preciosa, ¿lo sabías?**

**-Algo me han escrito en twitter- **respondió riendo la pequeña.

**-Dianna, Lea, aquí- **escucharon a varios de los fotógrafos llamándolas.

Las chicas sabían donde estaban y lo que le tocaba, nadie iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así e iban a insistir por lo que decidieron girarse y posar para los cámaras que esperaban a un lado de la alfombra roja. Se ganaron ambas las miradas de reproche de sus asistentes por permanecer tanto rato en la alfombra roja y no seguir el camino hacia el interior por lo que fue Dianna la primera en subir la escalera y Lea se quedó posando con su diseñador varias veces, no había problema, se habían prometido verse dentro rato después.

La gala del MET nunca variaba, era un cóctel de recibimiento de los invitados, seguido de una cena de gala y posteriormente una fiesta, en la que ya podían ir vestidos de otra manera. Lea no pudo resistir hacerse varias fotos con la gran fuente del MET de fondo, era uno de sus lugares favoritos de Nueva York y nunca perdía la oportunidad de tener un recuerdo de aquel momento. En el interior estaban la mayoría de famosos actuales que tal gala podía pedir, Lea se acercó a la barra a pedir una copa de champán e ir a hacer un poco de vida social y de futuros contactos, por suerte para ella, Dianna no tardó en salvarla de una aburrida conversación sobre economía.

**-Aquí estás-** dijo la rubia al verla.

**-Tú también estás muy guapa**\- la morena no había tenido ocasión de decirlo cuando estaban fuera y no iba a esperar más.

**-Gracias**\- la rubia agradeció sonriente el cumplido, notaba a Lea nerviosa-** relájate Le, ¿cómo estás? Creí que venías con Jon… **

**-He estado con él esta mañana y me ha dicho que al final mañana tiene un evento temprano y no podía venir-** le explicó encantada Lea, lo primero que le preguntaba Di era por su acompañante, ¿estaría celosa?

**-Una pena, me habría alegrado verlo**\- era sincera, se había notado un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

**-¿Hasta cuando estás aquí? Podríamos quedar los tres y así lo ves- **sugirió la morena aprovechando el momento, así tendrían ocasión de volverse a ver.

**-Aún me quedan unos días aquí, estoy segura de que podemos apañarnos-** la rubia aceptó sin dudar la propuesta encantada, echaba de menos a Jon y eso implicaría pasar un rato más con Lea**\- no me has contestado, ¿cómo estás?**

**-Estoy bien Di…-** había cambiado su tono seguro y decidido por un poco de duda, vio la cara de reproche de la rubia-** de verdad Dianna, estoy bien, te lo prometo. **

**-Por suerte sé que no incumples tus promesas- **era cierto, Lea nunca le había fallado en ninguna promesa a ella, observó que la morena ya se había terminado su bebida- **espera aquí, voy a traernos algo**\- se dirigió a la barra y cogió dos nuevas copas de champán, Lea no la perdió de vista ni un segundo**\- aquí tienes. **

**-Muchas gracias-** Lea agarró la copa que le ofrecía Dianna**\- he visto las fotos de tu cumpleaños, parece que tuvisteis una gran fiesta.**

**-Fue genial, todos disfrazados, el photobooth, estuvimos casi todo el día allí y la tarta…-** Dianna se interrumpió cuando vio la mirada de Lea, la conocía muy bien, era una mirada de culpabilidad-** Lea no pasa nada, entiendo que no pudieras venir, tenías que terminar de grabar Glee. **

**-Pero es que todo fue culpa de que se retrasó la grabación- s**e quejó infantilmente la chica**\- no es justo que me quedara sin fiesta por eso. **

**-Ya haré otra fiesta en LA y me encargaré de que puedas venir**\- ofreció amablemente la rubia.

**-Trato hecho-** Lea rió ante lo dulce que era Dianna en esos aspectos-** ¿has venido acompañada?- **Lea no fue nada discreta con aquella pregunta pero había visto las últimas fotos de Dianna en Coachella.

**-No-** la respuesta fue segura-** he venido sola a la gala y a Nueva York- **añadió en una segunda respuesta la rubia pero no dudó en hacer lo mismo-** ¿Y tú?- **por fin iba a salir de dudas.

**-No-** Lea también fue directa- i**ba a venir con Jon pero como ha fallado le hemos dado su entrada a mi diseñador-** le dio las explicaciones sin que la rubia las pidiera.

**-Me alegra- **Dianna no pudo contener aquella respuesta, es más, la acompañó de una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lea sacó su móvil para retratar aquel momento, quería tener alguna foto más con su amiga que no fuera de la alfombra roja, fue entonces cuando Jannet vino a saludar a la rubia y ya que estaba quedarse una rato hablando con ellas dos. Tras ella otros compañeros famosos se fueron sucediendo a su lado y acompañándolas, Lea estaba pasando un gran rato con tanta gente diversa y que no veía tan menudo pero también le habría gustado pasar más tiempo con Dianna. Maldijo más aún cuando la cena comenzaba y comprobó que aunque estaban cerca sentadas, estaban en mesas diferentes. Debía de reconocer que todo estaba muy bueno, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta lo que habían pagado por estar allí debía de estar todo buenísimo. Cuando llegó el postre se giró y vio a la rubia levantares de la mesa, Di le hizo un gesto con la cabeza acompañada de un gesto de la mano lo que hizo que Lea se disculpara en la mesa y se levantara para ir también al baño, si la rubia la quería allí ella no dudada en ir, al fin y al cabo tenían unas historias divertidas en los baños de los premios. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño la rubia estaba apoyada en una de las paredes sonriente.

**-Dios, estoy llenísima-** dijo cuando vio a la morena entrar- ¿te ha gustado la cena?

**-Estaba todo muy rico- **respondió acercándose a su amiga.

-**¿Me ayudas con el vestido?**\- pidió a Lea cuando la vio acercarse**\- es que estos vuelos no me dejan hacer pis en condiciones.**

**-Claro-** aceptó la morena-** ¿qué necesitas?**

**-¿Entras conmigo y me ayudas a levantarlos?-** dijo inocentemente, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego desde que la había invitado al baño y podía quemarse.

**-Sin problema, vamos-** entró con la rubia a uno de los vater individuales para ayudarla, por suerte eran bastante grandes. Cogió varios de los pliegues del vestido para ayudarla**\- te podrías haber puesto un vestido más fácil.**

**-Mira quién habla, ¿te recuerdo tu vestido de los globos de oro?-** se burló la rubia recordando aquel momento.

**-Era un vestido precioso Dianna-** se quejó Lea.

**-Lo era, pero también muy complicado a la hora de ir al baño- **siguió riéndose la chica-** creo que me pasé casi media noche en el baño entre las veces que iba yo y las que te acompañaba. **

**-No recuerdo que te lo pasaras muy mal cuando estábamos en el baño- **le reprochó Lea ante tanta burla de la rubia, ya había terminado de ayudarla con el vestido.

**-Para nada, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida-** dijo esta vez mucho más seria la chica.

**-Ya sabes, para la próxima elige un vestido menos complicado-** Lea había decidido ignorar el último comentario de su amiga.

**-¿Cómo el tuyo hoy?-** la morena la miró levantando las cejas intentando comprender- **vamos Lea… no dejas nada a la imaginación con ese vestido.**

**-No…No es… para tanto… ¿Lo es?**\- preguntó dudosa mientras salían a la parte grande del baño.

**-Te comen con los ojos todos los hombres Lea… y más si te dedicas a hacerte fotos sacando la pierna y abriéndote el vestido-** la confesión de Dianna vino sin mirarla a los ojos.

**-Veo que te has fijado**\- le daba igual lo que hubiese mirado el resto, lo importante era que la rubia sí se había fijado.

**-Imposible no hacerlo- **volvió a burlarse de ella y se acercó mucho más a su cuerpo- **ven- **le ordenó a la morena y apartó un mechó de su flequillo que se había movido y tapaba su cara-** eres demasiado guapa como para que no te vean.**

**-Di…**\- la cercanía comenzaba a ser demasiada y ese gesto dulce de la rubia la había conquistado una vez más.

**-Volvamos a la cena Le…- **lo dijo con un tono de amargura en la voz, si permanecía un minuto más allí con Lea sabía como iban a terminar y más al ver la cara de la morena cuando apartó su pelo**\- la cena tiene que haber terminado y empieza la fiesta.**

**-No puedo quedarme Di-** la informó Lea.

**-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué?-** preguntó la rubia pensando que ella era la culpable de aquella actitud.

**-Mañana tengo que madrugar mucho para ir a grabar cosas de la promoción del libro-** le explicó la morena.

**-Venga Lea, quédate, por favor-** le rogó cogiendo su mano.

**-No puedo Di, si mañana no estoy en condiciones mi asistente me va a matar-** sabía que un ruego más de la rubia y terminaría por ceder.

**-Por favor…¿Cuánto hace que no coincidimos en Nueva York y en una fiesta así?- **sabía que tenía a Lea casi ganada-** además… creo recordar lo mucho que te gusta bailar haciendo el tonto conmigo. **

**-Está bien, pero solo un rato-** aceptó la morena, cediendo una vez más a los encantos de Di.

La rubia lo había conseguido, Lea se quedaría a la fiesta al menos un rato, sabía que en cuanto estuvieran dentro la morena terminaría por quedarse más rato, había decidido omitir que Rihanna la había invitado a la parte reservada de la fiesta como motivo de su cumpleaños porque entonces Lea si que se habría negado porque sabía que era acabar muy tarde, pero una vez estuviera animada dentro, la chica ya no ser iría. En la fiesta todos estaban más alegres y divertidos que en la cena, el alcohol hacía sus efectos y muchas habían cambiado sus elegantes vestidos por atuendos más cómodos y fiesteros. Lea debía de admitir que estaba pasando un gran rato, nunca le faltaba una copa en la mano gracias a Di que no la había dejado sola ni un minuto desde que habían salido de aquel baño y además iba a acompañarla al reservado especial que organizada Rihanna, estaba siendo una noche genial, lo mejor del reservado era que no tenían tantos ojos sobre ellas, había más zonas tranquilas pero también una gran pista de baile donde pudo disfrutar de la rubia bailando y haciendo el tonto como en los viejos tiempos.

**-Me duelen los pies, voy a sentarme-** se quejó Lea.

**-Vamos-** Di sin dudarlo cogió su mano y la guió a uno de los sofás que había visto rato antes libres.

**-Estos Louis Vuitton son preciosos pero bastante incómodos- **volvió a quejarse cuando por fin estaba sentada.

**-Antes soportabas mejor el dolor de pies- **se burló de nuevo la rubia.

**-Hacía mucho que no pasaba tantas horas en una fiesta-** se defendió Lea.

**-Me alegra ver que te lo estás pasando bien-** confesó Dianna- **me preocupo por ti Lea, quiero que seas feliz, aquí en Los Ángeles, en Glee o donde sea, pero no quiero volver a verte mal. **

**-Gracias Di…- **agradeció la morena- **me alegra mucho volver a tenerte así en mi vida. **

**-Te echaba de menos**\- cogió dulcemente la mano de su amiga

-**Y yo a ti- **Lea respondió acercándose un poco más a Dianna en aquel sofá.

**-Espera, acompáñame-** le ordenó mientras tiraba de ella de nuevo al baño.

**-¿En serio Di? ¿Otra vez?-** preguntó cuando vio donde la llevaba pero su idea de lo que iba a pasar no podía estar más equivocada.

Dianna la guió no solo al baño, sino al interior de uno de los grandes baños individuales privados, Lea la miraba sin comprender del todo, pero Dianna la miró fijamente a los ojos durante largo rato, dejándose cautivar por aquellos grandes ojos que tanto había echado de menos. Sin esperar más Dianna empujó lentamente a Lea contra una de las paredes y la besó, llevaba demasiadas horas resistiendo aquel impulso y no iba a frenarlo más, estaba segura que la morena quería aquello tanto como ella. Lea correspondió aquel beso agarrando la cintura de la rubia para acercarla más a ella, había extrañado el contacto de sus labios, la suavidad y la sutilidad que tenía siempre Di con ella.

**-Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo- **se disculpó la rubia cuando se separaron y vio la confusión de Lea en su mirada**\- te echaba de menos- añadió**

**-Ha sido… intenso- **dijo sonrojada la morena.

**-Sin duda- **la rubia hizo un amago de volver a aprisionar los labios de la morena entre los suyos pero Lea la detuvo.

**-Di… esto es confuso- **dijo la morena como un impulso, llevaba toda la noche pasando tiempo con ella y en el fondo deseándo que pasara aquello pero ahora que era real se sentía raro.

**-Somos Lady Di y Lea, somos las de siempre, somos nosotras-** justificó la rubia.

**-Di hemos cambiado-** explicó la morena- **hace un mes estaba viendo fotos tuyas en coachella con un tio cualquiera-** dijo dejando notar sus celos.

**-Tú lo has dicho, un tío cualquiera y estaba borracha- **se defendió Di que no iba a dejar esa oportunidad pasar.

**-Pero…- **intentó volver a quejarse Lea.

**-Nada de peros Lea-** la interrumpió la rubia seriamente-** yo quiero esto, me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de cuanto te he echado de menos y lo que te quiero en mi vida-** desde el capítulo 100 de Glee no había dejado de darle vueltas a aquello-** no digo que mañana te levantes y seamos una pareja, tú lo has dicho, hemos cambiado pero quiero que me digas una cosa-** hizo un silencio hasta que la morena asintió con la cabeza y la invitó a continuar-** dime si voy a tener alguna oportunidad de que nos conozcamos de nuevo o solo vamos a ser amigas.**

**-La tienes- **después de una largo silencio esa había sido la respuesta de la morena que dejó realmente sorprendida a Di por su seguridad al hablar-** eres lo mejor que me ha pasado estos meses y no quiero perderte, iremos viendo como vamos. **

**-Vale, esa respuesta no me la esperaba**\- dijo siendo sincera Di.

**-Si quieres la retiro…**\- dijo casi en un susurro Lea.

**-No, no lo hagas-** y sin volver a esperar más la besó de nuevo agarrándola por las mejillas.

**-¿Y lo de volver a conocernos?-** preguntó riendo la morena cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

**-Podemos volver a conocernos mientras hacemos cosas divertidas**\- se burló la rubia besándola de nuevo y dejándose llevar-** ¿tú no tenías que madrugar mañana y te ibas pronto?**\- le encantaba hacer de rabiar a la morena.

**-Tienes toda la razón-** puso su mano en el pecho de Di para separarla de ella-** tengo que irme ya Di, es tardísimo-** vio la cara de tristeza de la rubia cuando escuchó aquellas palabras-** ¿en qué hotel estás?**

**-En el New York Palace- **respondió la rubia sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.

**-Mi hotel está más cerca que el tuyo y es tarde, ¿no quieres venirte allí?-** sugirió la morena pícaramente.

**-Claro-** la rubia no iba a rechazar aquella oferta por nada del mundo.

Sin dudar ni un segundo Lea cogió la mano de Di y tiró de ella hacia el exterior, quería llegar ya al hotel, estaba harta de aquellos tacones y del vestido, lo único que quería era su pijama, la cama y Di con ella. Solo soltó su mano cuando tenían que salir al exterior, y dirigirse hacia el taxi, no quería avivar los rumores de antaño y añadir más presión a aquello. Lea tenía razón, en apenas 15 minutos estaban entrando en la gran habitación de la que gozaba la morena en aquel hotel.

**-Siempre te han encantado las habitaciones enormes**\- se burló de nuevo la rubia.

**-Me gusta tener espacio**\- dijo inocentemente Lea-** ¿quieres que te deje un pijama para dormir? **

**-¿Dormir? Creí que iba a hacer cosas más productivas- **dijo riendo mientras desabrochaba parte de su vestido.

**-Mañana tengo que madrugar mucho Di…-** dijo algo avergonzada Lea mientras le daba su pijama a la chica.

**-Era broma Le…- **la rubia se vistió rápidamente pero Lea había sido más rápida aún y ya estaba tumbada en la cama.

**-Ven aquí-** le pidió la morena y la rubia obedeció tumbándose a su lado**-Gracias por esta noche- **le dijo Lea mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

**-Todo un placer**\- Di abrió sus brazos para recibir a la chica.

**-¿Has cambiado de colonia?-** le preguntó, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia y su nariz estaba justo en el cuello de la chica.

**-Sí, hace tiempo, ¿te gusta?- **preguntó curiosa.

**-Huele muy bien, aunque me encantaba la otra- **le dijo Lea- tenías razón, han cambiado cosas.

**-Si todo lo que ha cambiado te gusta tanto como la colonia no vamos a tener problema**s- depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de LEa.

**-¿Y si ya no te gusta algo mío?-** preguntó tristemente la morena.

**-Escúchame- **se movió para levantar la barbilla de Lea y mirarla a los ojos-** no habría nada en el mundo que tenga que ver contigo que no me guste Lea. **

**-Eres adorable- **La morena volvió a abrazarse a la chica, tenía que levantarse en un par de horas y probablemente le regañarían por lo cansada que estaría, pero no le importaba. Aquella noche merecía la pena, era el momento más feliz que había tenido en muchos meses y con suerte con la rubia de nuevo en su vida esos días podían sucederse uno tras otro.


End file.
